


Three Levels

by CabbitAndTheWeasel



Series: Three Levels [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kakashi creeper, Underage Kissing, Underaged fluff, Writer has questionable morals, exploration of attraction, kissing in general, questionable compliance to being kissed, terrible life choices on Kakashi's part, unmasked Kakashi for like...questionable activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbitAndTheWeasel/pseuds/CabbitAndTheWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi shows Sakura early on in her life just what types of kisses there are and which one she's only allowed to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Levels

**Author's Note:**

> We should be use to my warnings my now...13 year old Sakura and 27 year old Kakashi...shit happens, you have been warned.  
> Also, inspiration was taken from a doujinshi found here: starorihime.deviantart.com/art/kakashi-and-sakura-3-kisses-116730627 I was accused of plagiarism before on Fanfiction.net because of this fic and wanted to be straight up that this was not plagiarism. The comic this fic was based on gave no specifics on the time, place, or reason for what takes place. Where as I have put a Who, What, When, Where, and Why to the content shown to me.  
> Finished sequel: Inappropriate  
> Story along the same time line: She Won't

She couldn't quite remember why she was at sensei's apartment again.

Earlier that day she and the rest of her squad, Sasuke and Naruto, had waited an extra hour before the ever late Kakashi-sensei graced them with his presence. It was normal enough, when the day started. Naruto yelled at their silver haired mentor, Sasuke scoffed, and she crossed her arms and asked what his excuse would be this time.

Neither of the three believed him of course and training began. It was of Sakura's weakest subjects too: Taijutsu.

Normal enough, Sakura had started to get use to the fact Kakashi-sensei liked to throw at least one subject one of the three was weakest at, at least every other day.

Looking back on it now she wondered if he had planned the hand to hand combat training to be on such a hot day. It wasn't thirty minutes after the spares began that Sakura couldn't hardly hold up her fist to defend against Kakashi-sensei's clone. It had thrown her clear across the field and into some less than comfortable bushes.

"Hm…Sakura, you're losing form already." He had startled her from behind, even though his dark grey eyes still lay glued to his little orange book. Sakura furrowed her brow in tired concentration.

"Then shouldn't you be teaching me how not to lose it?" she asked.

There was a crinkle in the corner of his lone visible eye that signaled to the genin that whatever she said amused her sensei.

"True, then how about you stay with me a little longer after our training session in done. I'll give you extra lessons."

Olive eyes brightened at that.

"Really? No Naruto, or Sasuke-kun!?" A flutter in her stomach erupted from the small thirteen year old, she had never gotten any special attention for Kakashi-sensei. She knew she was nowhere near the level of Sasuke or Naruto's strength and stamina. For the most part she was sure she was only a simple third wheel to their training sessions even if she had been on the team just as long as the two boys. Sakura always had the feeling their mentor simply just ignored her, left her to her own devices and hoped she didn't die on any of their D or C ranked outings.

Kakashi's voice broke through her self-loathing as he nodded, his eye crinkled in an innocent smile.

"No Sasuke, no Naruto, promise." Sakura had given him her own sweet smile, full of naiveté.

Now it was after 5 pm, passed her curfew. Her mother had to be worries. She had stayed with her sensei for three extra hours stretching, doing stamina training, even meditated the last hour. Sakura was sore and fully exhausted and did not want to get off the soft, carpeted floor of the older man's apartment as he got her a drink of water.

"Here, I think you deserve a reward for all that work you put in today." Kakashi walked up silently behind her, the cold glass was pressed against her cheek making the girl jump before shakily taking the glass with a shy thank you. Sipping the cool liquid, the girl could already feel her burning skin drop in temperature and sighed contently.

Hearing a shuffle in front of her, Sakura opened tired green eyes to see her sensei took a seat in front of her, leaning against his worn couch with his own drink clutched in his hand. Sakura gulped another sip of water tentatively…he was staring.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she mumbled.

"Hm?"

"It's late."

"So it seems." He took a sip of his drink. Sakura quietly tilts her head.

"I have to be home, I'll miss diner…"

There was no answer for a few minutes and for some reason that made the little butterflies in her stomach from earlier return.

"I called just before I came back with the drinks, your mother said as long as it isn't a bother and you are too tired to allow you to stay overnight."

Pink brows furrowed, adding to the unsure tension the girl clearly showed at the prospect of staying the night at her sensei's house because she was too tired to move.

Kakashi's chuckle caught her off guard then, it was light, but low enough that it really did sound like a man's laugh, and adults laugh. Her cheeks were blessed with a pleasant shade of pink as she looked inquisitively at the man before her. His lone eye locked with hers again, a gleam of amusement clear.

"I don't bite Sakura, I'll even sleep on the couch." Another chuckle, she didn't really understand what that meant, was there a joke in there somewhere. Inwardly she shrugged; maybe she was just too young to understand some things like her parents said.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence after that as the two relaxed and cooled off after their private lesson. When her sensei finally broke the silence between the two it was to set the empty glass down and get to his feet.

"Let me get something for you to sleep in, I should show you to my room too." He reached out a gloved hand to his student. Staring at it again with that unsure look, Sakura sighed at her silly nervousness and took his hand, he squeezed it softly. Sakura knew Kakashi-sensei wouldn't hurt her, it was a silly notion.

Leading her down the narrow hall of the apartment, to was dark she noted and had to stick close to the man who taught her so she wouldn't trip over anything. It was the last door at the end of the hall. As soon as he opened it the door creaked and a flood of light washed over the man. Sakura had to look up at him. She realized Kakashi really was quite tall, taller than her dad even. The jounin's shoulders were broad, his back…she probably couldn't even wrap her arms around him and still touch her fingers. He looked down at her and she blinked up, her cheeks flushed again thinking she had been caught studying him. His hand that turned on the light switch came up to her then, she flinched, uncertain of what he would do. But when a large hand found its way up to her head and pat it sweetly she cracked open an eye and gave a tiny smile before letting him lead her into the room.

It was a neat, simple room with a bed big enough for only one adult, a dresser, desk, and shelf. Sakura seemed amused by this.

"You don't have a lot of stuff sensei."

"So it seems…" he murmured again and let go if her hand so he could head to the dresser. Not entirely sure what she should do, the pre-teen shuffled on her heels before a dark, thin sweater was chucked at her. It landed over her head and she let let out an undignified squeal. The genin noted it smelled like cigarette smoke and earth. Taking the sweater into her hands Sakura looked up to see her teacher gone and the door closed, however, the little noise from the living room told her Kakashi was still there. Taking the time, she striped off the red top and now uncomfortable green shorts, they smelled of sweat and had no guess she smelled like it too…maybe Kakashi-sensei would let her take a shower too.

Rubbing her hair dry with a towel after a short scrub Sakura rejoined Kakasi back in his living room. The sweater she now wore was large and loose, even going so far as to slip of one shoulder.

Kakashi sparred her a lazy glance as he pat the spot next to him to sit as he read that same book. She complied and used the silence to concentrate on what she learned today. She didn't notice the sound of the small orange book closing. She was also ignorant to the dark eye that studies her before placing the book down.

Feeling weight shift on the couch the two leaned on Sakura opened her eyes and looked towards Kakashi who stared at her, head in the hand of the arm leaning on the seat cushions.

Another questioning head tilt before slowly and hand reached out to her. Kakashi took his gloves off at some point and she felt the rough calluses of her teacher's hand on her smooth, unblemished cheek. A finger found its way into her long, still damp hair. It needed to be brushed too, the tangles had only gotten worse as she towel dried it before joined her silver haired sensei in his living room. But that didn't seem to deter the man that taught her as he pushed his hand farther into her drying hair. A thumb caressed her cheek.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…?" her voice meek.

"Say Sakura…Do you know the three levels of kissing?"

Sakura's cheeks warmed considerably, it was safe to say she had never kissed anyone beyond her father's cheek.

"…"

Her silence seemed the only answer her sensei needed though.

"Then why don't I teach you that too?" he murmured before his shadow engulfed her tiny form. Sakura's eyes were wide and flashed with a bit of fear before masked lips pressed lightly on the girls too-large-for-her forehead. A relieved sigh escaped her and a smile formed from her teachers sweet gesture.

"What level was that?" her curious olive gaze rested on his when he pulled away.

"That was the Naruto kiss."

And then he was upon her again, both hands cupping her childish cheeks as he pulled her head up to his masked one.

"Close your eyes…Sakura." Blinking innocently, she looked at his one eye, so close to hers she could see her faint reflection in their blank depths. Still, she complied to his command and closed her eyes.

A harder pressure this time, however, cloth met her own soft lips. Sakura's eyes flew open in surprise as she looked at Kakashi's still open eye. It bore down on her in emotions she didn't know how to express. But the pressure was hard and stiff, she didn't very much like it. When his covered lips finally released her, Sakura brought a hand to her mouth with big eyes. She didn't ask this time.

"That was a Sasuke kiss." Kakashi murmured to the girl calmly.

There was one more level.

A hand that held part of her face moved to the hand that still touched her lips. He grabbed it gently before bringing it to his lips. She could feel their warmed through the mask as he led her fingers to the edge of it. Sakura's hand lay on her teacher's cheek mere moments before his eye closed. She slid the mask off as he slid his forehead protector up. She gasped as any child would at the intimidating sight of a devious red eye staring back at them. It contrasted so well with Kakashi's grey one. But now she felt funny, turning away, Sakura looked for an escape. Yet, the hand still molded to her cheek forced her to look back up at the man before her, his eyes were warm, gentle against her as his free hand grabbed her by the waist to pull her in for the third kiss. It was not what she thought a kiss would feel like.

It was warm, that was a given, but it was kind of wet. Kakashi's lips moved against hers and she wasn't sure what to do until a slick, wet…thing touched her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to make of this. Wide eyes looked up at his, but they were closed, his lips still moved and when she tried to push away his arm moved to her back and pinned her tight against him. She gasped unaware of what that would do until that very slick thing she was trying to avoid pushed into her mouth and started making her feel strange things. Kakashi's tongue for she reasoned that's all it could be, moved across her own, it rubbed it and explored around it. In the end she was far too tired to put up a fight and let the warmth and earthy scent of his body surround her an lull her into relaxing as his lips left hers. His tongue pulled out slowly from her, savoring the feel as the tip touched hers before he opened his eyes to stare calmly at her flushed and dazed expression. Green eyes were clouded in a mix of emotions and he smiled.

She felt a thumb rub her side and another by the edge of her lips.

"And that Sakura…was a Kakashi kiss."

Her head nodded slowly as he smiled on, pulling up his mask.

"But you are not allowed to do a kiss like that with anyone but me ok? Or I'll have to punish you, understand."

"…Yes Kakashi-sensei…"

Happy with her answer the man let her go and told her to scurry off to bed.


End file.
